gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine-Sam Relationship
The Blaine-Sam Relationship is the new-found friendship between McKinley High Seniors and New Directions Members, Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans. They are best friends and commonly known as Blam, Slaine, Andevans '''or '''Evanderson. Overview Season Two Special Education When Sam sings his solo, Blaine cranes his neck to look at him. This is the first time they see each other. Blame It on the Alcohol This is the first time Blaine and Sam meet (but they don't interact on-screen until New York, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Two). New York Blaine is sitting in The Lima Bean with Kurt towards the end of the episode, when Sam comes into the cafe with Mercedes Jones, his girlfriend at the time. Blaine politely asks what they are doing, to which the four of them briefly explain their plans. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen Sam makes his first season three appearance as he joins the New Directions once again. As his welcome back song, Sam sings Red Solo Cup, where Blaine gets very into the performance. Sam has an idea to do for the sectional choreography, a dance move he learns while being a stripper. Blaine had his own idea for a dance move but Sam called it too "boy band." Blaine seems offended and still refuses to dance like that at Sectionals, then he makes a remark about Sam's financial situation causing a fight to erupt between the two. The fight is quickly broken up by Mr.Schue and Blaine storms out of the choir room. After New Directions is done performing, Finn is talking with Blaine. Sam comes up and puts his arms around both of them saying he missed being with the 'top dogs'. Given Finn and Blaine reconciled earlier in the episode, it is presumed Blaine and Sam made amends as well. Dance with Somebody They are seen in this episode passing around a basketball with Mike in the locker room. Puck comes up, giving them, Mike, and Finn goodie bags with guitar picks and shot glasses to celebrate the friendship between them before they all go their separate ways. Goodbye Blaine and Sam are both shown to be sad as their respective lovers are graduating, although Brittany doesn't graduate in the end. They, along with Will and the rest of the non-seniors (sans Brittany), perform In My Life to all the graduating glee club members. Season Four The New Rachel During auditions, while De'wanda Umber is making a fool of herself, Blaine is sitting next to Sam and leans over at him to laugh at De'wanda. Makeover This episode takes the friendship to a whole new level. Blaine decides to run for senior class president against Artie and Brittany, and chose Sam as his running mate - with a little motivation from Brittany and Sam. Blaine talks to Sam in the hallway about the debate and decides to give him a makeover to look more like senior VP material. While Blaine is getting ready for the debate, Sam tells Blaine to take off the bow-tie he was wearing because he looked too uptight. Blaine greatly appreciated the advice because Kurt neglected to give his point of view on it. After Sam and Blaine win the election, they decide to have an after-party at Breadstix. Blaine tells Sam that he feels alone because Kurt is gone and Sam tells him that he isn't and that he has him. Sam confesses that he never connected with Kurt the way he does with Blaine (indirectly hinting that he saw Kurt as more effeminate) and states that he feels he could have a gay bro, a friend. Blaine is shown to be happy about the statement and mutually returns the feelings. The Role You Were Born to Play At the audition sheet for Grease, Blaine admits to Sam that he doesn't think that he can do the musical because of his current relationship status with Kurt, and because the role of Danny has such a strong romantic connection in the character, and that he couldn't play the part believably. Blaine also admits to him that he hasn't been sleeping, lost his appetite, and hasn't been gelling his hair on weekends, and that he and Kurt were soul-mates, and that they were planning to spend the rest of their lives together. Sam reassures him that even though he knows it's hard, everyone has gone through heartbreak. Dynamic Duets While Blaine is cleaning out his locker, Sam comes up to him and talks about why Blaine is going back to Dalton. He said he thinks it’s because Blaine just wants to further punish himself for cheating on Kurt. Sam then asks what exactly happened, and Blaine told him that he hooked up with Eli because he felt Kurt was moving on without him and that maybe they weren't meant to be, but only to realize that they are meant to be together. Sam encourages him to talk to Kurt, but Blaine insists he has, but Kurt won't listen to him. He tells Sam that everything is not alright because he hurt the one person he loves more than anything in the world, and that by cheating, he broke the trust they shared and won't be forgiven. Sam tells him that even if Kurt doesn't, he needs to forgive himself and stop beating himself up. He tells him that cheating on him wasn't cool but exiling himself to Dalton isn't going to make what Blaine did any better, and that he has to try and make things right. Blaine wants to stop feeling like a bad person, and Sam assured him that he isn't. Sam tells Blaine to give him a day, find the hero in him, and then decide where he belongs. They perform Heroes, showing the duo’s friendship grow as they run a food and clothes drive, and clean up graffiti with the Glee Club, and Blaine finally smiles again. When done, Sam asks what his decision is. Blaine then tells him that they need to do one last mission. Then (in their costumes) go back to Dalton and steal back their Nationals trophy (with "Blam" and "Slaine" written in cartoon lettering's ala the 1960s Batman show). They then tell the rest of the crew about their adventure, and Blaine gives the club an apology for doubting them as a family. Sadie Hawkins Sam and Blaine are walking together to glee club practice, when Sam tells Blaine that he thinks that the Warblers cheated at sectionals. Blaine tells Sam that he doesn't believe him and that he needs more proof. Sam then asks Blaine for some lip balm because conspiracy theories make his lips chapped up. Sam says it not weird because they are like brothers. Blaine gives it to him, and stares at his eyes and lips as he is putting it on. When they make it to the science room, Sam says he wants to sit under "Uranus," referring to the planetary model hanging from the ceiling, Blaine, along with Tina, laugh at what he said. When Finn tells the Glee Club about the assignment for the week. Blaine glances at Sam. After Brittany asks Sam to the Sadie Hawkins Dance and he accepts, Blaine looks sad about it. During Glee club practice Tina asks Blaine out to the dance and Blaine rejects her. In the Hallway, after much hesitation, he tells her its because he has a crush on Sam. In a flashback of an earlier moment that day, Blaine is in the library and Sam tells him about what he found to prove that the Warblers cheated. while Sam is talking, Blaine stares at him lovingly, zoning out of the conversation. Later in the episode, Blaine and Sam continue to investigate the chance that the Warblers cheated at sectionals. They later find out that they did cheat when they talk with Trent and plan to testify against the Warblers. Blaine later goes to continue his dance with Tina, and stares at Sam whilst doing so. Naked Blaine is one of the first people to see Sam come to school shirtless. He immediately questions this action, concerned that Sam is taking the SAT scores too serious and overcompensating. However, Sam misinterprets that, thinking Blaine is jealous of his physique. Blaine assures that he is just trying to help Sam and be a friend. Sam tells him to prove that by showing up to the seminar Sam is holding for the calender. Blaine does so, and is present for every "lesson" Sam holds. Sam becomes arrogant and insensible while taking his pictures for the calendar. He runs back into the locker room to lift weights and get his 'pump' back. Blaine follows him there. Sam confides in Blaine about his insecurity of only feeling special if he can shine through his body, since he does not have any other redeeming qualities in his own point of view. Blaine reassures him that he can relax, because everyone would love him the same no matter what. In an effort to help Sam, Blaine makes an appointment with Emma Pillsbury. Emma shows Sam that there are many colleges that don't look at test scores for entrance, and that a multitude of scholarships exist that would help him afford it. However, to apply for the scholarships, Sam has to write an essay. Blaine catches Sam sitting in a classroom, struggling to write his essay. When Sam expresses further doubt in himself, Blaine shows him a video the Glee club made for him where they explain the good they see in him and everything he brought to their lives. Sam is moved to tears before he hugs and thanks Blaine. Girls (and Boys) on Film They along with Marley, Brittany, Jake and Tina discuss about their mash-up competition. Later they perform Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone with the New Directions Boys. Feud After Blaine joins the Cheerios, we find out that Sam and Blaine have the plan of bringing Sue down by having Blaine working from the inside and to put an end to her reign of horror by the time they graduate. Guilty Pleasures Blaine meets Sam by his locker, and says he saw him stealing food from the cafeteria and he thinks that Sam and his family are having financial troubles again, Blaine wants to help him giving him some money, so that way Sam wouldn't need to steal anything. But Sam says that the food wasn't for dinner, it was for art and he shows Blaine all his macarroni art. Blaine thanks him for sharing this with him, Sam says it's Blaine's turn to share his guilty pleasure, but he says he doesn't have any; however Sam doesn't believe him. While Sam is saying this, Blaine looks at his lips like wanting to kiss him; but then he comes back to reality and say that his guilty pleasure is the band Wham!. Later Tina enters to the room and tells them that Will is sick and Glee Club is cancelled for a week, Sam makes fun of her asking if she's gonna go to his house and rub him while he's passed out, meaning that Blaine told him about what Tina did to him when he had flu. Blaine looks like he's trying to not laugh. They decide to take the lead of Glee Club, this week's theme is "Guilty Pleasures." They think that it would feel great letting this to get out and it could help to know each other better and become a better team for regionals. Jake suggests them to give an example, Blaine and Sam agree and sing Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go. In the boys shower Sam confesses that he has been keeping a secret for long, a secret that he's ashamed of and needs to let it out, Blaine is confused and asks if Sam has feelings for him; but Sam tells him that it's not that, it's that he likes Barry Manillow and he suggestes to tell people and let it get out. Sam sings Copacabana and after that Blaine congratulates him for being brave and telling everyone his guilty pleasure.Later in the library Sam comments to Blaine about how all this guilty pleasure topic has spread all over the school and tells Blaine is his turn to tell his guilty pleasure, as Sam believes he has not been totally honest about it. Blaine seems confused about this, to which Sam explains that is time for him to be an example to the Glee Club. While Blaine sings Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now), they share a couple of looks during the song and at the end when Tina asks who inspired the song choice, he claims it's about Kurt, but it's actually about Sam. During the song Sam realizes of this and that he's Blaine's guilty pleasure. They have a talk after that and Sam tells Blaine, he knows about his crush and he's cool with it, Blaine asks if he's not gonna freak out or if it's gonna ruin their friendship; but Sam denies all that, asks for a hug and Blaine happily agrees and hugs him. The hug turns out to be long and awkward for Sam, who thinks that Blaine is being turned on, but it ends up just being Blaine's breathmints that are in his pocket, which they share and he thanks him for it. Shooting Star During the shooting, when Sam is desperately trying to get to Brittany and is forced to sit down, Blaine tells him that Tina is missing too. After the police gives the 'All Clear' sign, they are seen sharing a long hug. Sweet Dreams Although Blaine clearly doesn't approve of Sam's 'pretending to have a twin brother called Evan' he still plays along with him, telling Sam/Evan where he think he saw the other twin. Together with Marley and Unique they perform You Have More Friends Than You Know, ''delighted by Marley's song writing skills. Songs Duets Heroes blam.JPG|Heroes (Dynamic Duets)|link=Heroes Glee-Season-4-Episode-15-Video-Preview-Girls-And-Boys-on-Film.jpg|Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone (Girls (and Boys) on Film)|link=Old_Time_Rock_&_Roll/Danger_Zone Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-12h16m55s138.png|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *Celebrity Skin by ''Hole. (Makeover) *''Copacabana by ''Barry Manilow. (Guilty Pleasures) *''Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)'' by Phil Collins. (Guilty Pleasures) Trivia *Sam and Blaine have both given a promise ring to a significant other (Sam to Quinn in Furt; Blaine to Kurt in a deleted scene from Extraordinary Merry Christmas). *Both of the characters were originally created to be Kurt's boyfriend. *Kurt has been romantically interested in both of them. *They were both in the Society of Superheroes club, in Dynamic Duets. Blaine as his superhero identity Nightbird and Sam as his Blonde Chameleon. *Both of them had previously attended an all-boys school; Sam mentions attending one before his family's move to Ohio, and Blaine attended Dalton Academy. *Sam is Blaine's guilty pleasure. (Guilty Pleasures) *According to the sneak peek for Makeover, Chord Overstreet supports the name "Slaine" while Darren Criss prefers calling their friendship "Blam." *Ryan Murphy stated that he is a fan of their relationship. Source *Rachel has asked both of them out for a date. She asked Sam to be her prom date in Prom Queen, and she asked Blaine out for a date in Blame It on the Alcohol. Gallery BlamisendgamexD.jpg Glee.407.hdtv-lol 368.jpg jerking blaine i think.png blam summer nights.png shouting and listening.png sam stares at blaine.png what's a debate.png Crushblam.gif blam what the hell.png villainize.png Sam-stripper-glee-season-3-episode-8.jpg BlaineSamC.png Tumblr_mbi666HYU41remny7o1_500.png Glee-redsolocup.jpg BlaineMO06.png Blam_head_slap.gif Tumblr_md7fuyfOWJ1qbz8aro1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mdz13qITFc1rh2nh2o1_500.png Tumblr_mdytznsgkA1qahheuo1_500.png BlaineMO07.png tumblr_max48nVdPG1qetn26o2_500.gif Yay_blam_hugs.png Tumblr mb8t0xTkMX1rox6kko5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mb3lubRdVb1r0cqvoo2 250.gif Tumblr_mdxwjlE9rj1qfyijao2_1280.jpg Tumblr md7fdm3sOl1r4v1v0o1 r2 500.gif Heroes blam.JPG Blaine Rory Sam Mike Michael.jpg blam cartoon.png lol blam.png sam tease.png blam painting.png sweet look.png blaine look.png sam look.png blam high five.png blam explosion.png just a blam scene.png convincing blaine.png he's your candidate.png blam swing.png Heroes_SB.png like what moment.png blam stands next to eachother.png blam close eyes.png BLAMHOTS.jpg Tumblr me7dz1VhAh1rhetcmo1 500.jpg SLAINEEEE.png blam sitting.png blam sam cute.png blam steps down.png blam yeah.png cute blam smiles.png swan song blam.png blam hand on shoulder.png sam talking next to blaine.png blam convo.png oh sweet merciful lord.png sam moving that waist.png Tumblr mfwy1v5FDW1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr mfwy1v5FDW1rd6e8fo4 250.gif blam quareel.png blam and the mask.png sam painting blaine.png blam running wierdly scene.png just another blam.png BArG2TXCIAA5IMM.jpg blam talking about sectionals cheating.png blam blaine looking at sam.png Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko9 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko8 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko4 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko6 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o4 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o3 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko3 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o8 r1 250.gif blam in counselling.png blam on sectionals cheating.png Blam snap simultaneously.png blam high five 2.png blam adorable scene.png sam interrupts.png blam no scrubs.png tumblr_mh667nbVqn1rd6e8fo1_250.gif tumblr_mh667nbVqn1rd6e8fo2_250.gif tumblr_mh667nbVqn1rd6e8fo4_250.gif giveme5_blam.gif blam singing or having fun.png blam walk up.png blam let's go.png blam group song.png The Bros.gif Blam in new year again.png blam in men calender.png blam cute blam scene in new year.png blam in new year.png blam congrats.png blam congrats and hand bumps.png blam checking weight.png sam cartwheeling.png Tumblr mhivq6ZOxp1qc43lbo2 500.gif Blam checking weight.png vlcsnap-2013-02-01-17h55m20s207.png blam hug scene.png NakedCap11.png NakedCap9.png enZCB.gif blam_2sq.gif 1blam.gif 2blam.gif 3blam.gif 4blam.gif 5blam.gif 6blam.gif 7blam.gif 8blam.gif Tumblr_mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o3_250.gif Tumblr_mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o2_250.gif Tumblr_mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o5_250.gif Tumblr_mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o4_250.gif tumblr_mjojsrUDOW1qght87o3_250.gif SLAINEEEE.png Blam let's go.png Thirdduet!blam.gif Wham!blam.gif Wakemeupbeforeyougogo blam.gif Tumblr mjyvevjeBc1qght87o5 blam.gif Heroes- Glee.jpg Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo2 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo6 r1 250.gif glee--blam. Jpg Tumblr mk2wvhP4dj1qci7ofo2 250.gif Cuddling!blam.gif Hugitout!blam.gif Huggy!blam.gif Awkward!blam.gif Breathmints!blam.gif Douwantone!blam.gif Sure!!.gif Thanks!blam.gif Tumblr mk0zk24BHd1r9haj6o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk0zk24BHd1r9haj6o2 250.gif Tumblr mk0zk24BHd1r9haj6o3 250.gif Tumblr mk0zk24BHd1r9haj6o4 250.gif Gp!blam.gif GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots6.png GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots.png Pants!blam.gif Seriously whytheyarenotdating theywouldbeperfect blam.gif Tumblr mk27d5AuEx1qeb7qjo6 r1 blam.gif Wham!!blam.gif Intheboyshower blam.gif Fail!!Blam.gif Againstallodds!blam.gif Feelings! OMG againstallodds-blam.gif Ishipsohard!blam.gif Tumblr mjyzwsybtf1qjysfro3 250.gif Tumblr mjyzwsybtf1qjysfro6 250.gif Tumblr me20v4umcO1r8m7ivo3 250.gif Tumblr mjure2ZBD51qeb7qjo4 250.gif Tumblr mj9trsqEV01r8d79lo3 250.gif Tumblr mj9trsqEV01r8d79lo8 250.gif Tumblr mj9trsqEV01r8d79lo7 250.gif Tumblr mj9trsqEV01r8d79lo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o1 250.gif Tumblr me0edlazFo1r8m7ivo2 250.gif Tumblr me0edlazFo1r8m7ivo12 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o3 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o6 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o5 250.gif Tumblr me0edlazFo1r8m7ivo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o8 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o4 250.gif Tumblr me0edlazFo1r8m7ivo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o9 250.gif Tumblr me0edlazFo1r8m7ivo5 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o2 250.gif Tumblr mk3bonxqN71rmiy78o9 250.gif Tumblr mk3bonxqN71rmiy78o5 250.gif Tumblr mk3bonxqN71rmiy78o6 250.gif tumblr_mkgbuciJhe1s9tebdo4_r3_250.gif tumblr_mk25vpUQL51qlpkoio4_250.gif Tumblr mjiec8Y1dB1s4s6b5o2 250.gif tumblr_ml0c1ngfRG1qd1240o2_250.gif tumblr_ml0c1ngfRG1qd1240o4_250.gif tumblr_ml3239aAGc1raamr0o4_r2_250.gif tumblr_ml0neqU5Vu1s86f4no3_250.gif Tumblr ml4hknXaRL1rd6e8fo6 250.gif Tumblr ml4hknXaRL1rd6e8fo5 250.gif Tumblr ml4hknXaRL1rd6e8fo4 250.gif Tumblr ml4hknXaRL1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr ml4hknXaRL1rd6e8fo2 250.gif Tumblr ml4hknXaRL1rd6e8fo1 250.gif tumblr_ml5r2uJl9c1rrmwrko1_250.gif tumblr_ml5snpRLtN1rd6e8fo7_250.gif tumblr_ml5xe1OjlH1s4s6b5o3_250.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo2 500.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo1 500.gif Singing blam.gif 667blam.gif YHMFTYK blam.gif Laughs smile blam.gif 11blam.gif 22blam.gif 33blam.gif tumblr_mlqfp7qsTg1rd6e8fo7_250.gif tumblr_mls6r2bSYz1sopb2to3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkafnhrC7D1qk71sao7_250.gif Blaine and Sam.jpg BLAM*.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships